Vienna
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: "Instead of trying to relive your memories of the distant past, try to live in the ones you create now."


I used to think that I myself, was all that I needed to survive. I felt that if I relied on someone, I soon would become a target of betrayal. And that wasn't something I would set myself up for. So here I am, sheltered in a small dark corner within a vast empty house. Surrounded by nothing but black. it's weird though, I don't believe that I was always like this. I actually think that I used to be within a very beautiful and bright painting, holding hands with another figure.

The thing I remember most was that I was happy. I cant remember that much about my past. Other than it was a beautiful scene of warm happiness…I wish I could repaint that picture from back then. but I guess I should focus on the present instead of trying to go back in time. I wish I knew how to follow the words my mother used to always say.

"_Instead of trying to relive your memories of the distant past, try to live in the ones you create now." _

she always made things sound so simple…I wonder if she can see me…heh, if she did, I bet she would be mortified with how I've turned out…but I guess sometimes there has to be a fallen pawn for the king to claim checkmate. I must be one of the fallen, because I don't believe that if I was standing things would seem so dark down here.

_Ring..! Ring….! Ring…!_

Ugh.. Who could possibly trying to text me at this hour?

_**Happy New Years! Are you doing well Ritsu? You've been eating properly right? I cant have you starving~ - Mugi **_

New Years..? Heh, I guess it really is…time passes so fast…especially without you…Mio…why did you have to leave…? I cant function without you by my side..

"why couldn't we have made checkmate together? As both a king and queen…?" talking to myself isn't going to get me anywhere…I should probably just sleep, it's gotten late.

"You're not going to celebrate? That doesn't seem to be the Ritsu I know and love?" a velvety voice called from behind me.

Quickly snapping my head back, I gaped at the black haired beauty behind me. There was no way that any of this could be real. This girl couldn't possibly be standing in front of me…

"Mio…?"

"Hmm? Yeah that's my name. Can't believe your eyes? I guess if I was you I wouldn't believe them either, but it's really me." she began to slowly stalk towards me.

She held a small smile while she moved a strand of her glossy silk hair behind her ear. She chuckled softly at my dumbfounded expression.

"You can touch me if you want to confirm that its really me, and not some illusion playing tricks on you."

I felt a small wet trail leave from my eyes. Engraving a path for others to follow. This just felt all to real. The happiness felt all to vivid for this to be a dream. And that was somewhat a little scary.

"oh my, the big bad Ritsu is crying? Now that's a real shocker." Mio had somehow gotten to where I was and now had her arms wrapped around my neck.

Leaning in to rest her head on top of mine. I could feel the weight of her body resting on my shoulders. I could feel her warm breath tingle down my spine. I could feel her. Mio. I could _Feel _my _Mio_. I quickly flung my arms around her neck and brought her down onto my bed. I squeezed her tightly, breathing in her sickly sweet scent.

"I'm sorry…."

I could feel her breath tickle my ear, as I felt a warm droplet hit my neck and travel down to my shoulder, quickly being stopped my black v neck. I already knew everything that her sorry was saying. _"I'm sorry for teasing you so much, I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, I'm sorry for making you cry. But most of all, I'm sorry for __**hurting **__you…"_

Silently in the company of the dark, we shared quiet tears. Neither of us speaking, just letting the tears fall. Slowly I could see a small painting come into my mind. It was a very beautiful picture, showing two small girls. One sandy brown haired girl who adorned a yellow headband, stared kindly at a raven haired girl who showed a small and gentle smile. The two were framed with the both of them holding hands, running into a small flower patch wearing two bright smiles that seemed to make the picture radiate with happiness.

"_This…!This is the picture that I remember!" _

I untangled my arms from Mio's and stared longingly at her. I felt a small smile begin to creep its way onto my face and couldn't help but let one last happy tear leave my eyes before I leaned in and kissed Mio. My queen.

"I missed you." She smiled at me and chuckled lightly,

"I know, I missed you too Ritsu."

Mio…I won't ask where you went as long as it means this painting of the two of us can finally be able to be hung up. As long as I know that if you disappear you will find your way back, I don't mind being left in the dark. Just as long as you, the candle in my castle shall find your way back to me. I will have no problems waiting. So please Mio, know that I the king shall wait patiently for you, my queen to come back to my side. No matter how many centuries it may take for us to meet again, I will always be loyal and humbly wait for you return. Because this is the only try way I know how to show you just how much I love you.


End file.
